Warriors: Dark Legend
by Loveless727
Summary: Under construction ....


**Warriors: Dark Ledgends.**

**By: Dreamcloud or also known as Loveless727.**

**A/N: This story goes out to the members of Warriors: Dark Ledgends. I do not own any of these charecters except for Birchpaw of WindClan, Ripplepaw of ThunderClan, and Dreampaw of RiverClan. All other cats were named and created by the members of Warriors: Dark Lendgends, also known as SixClans. If any of these members happen to read this story, I hope that they aprove of it. Please, do not flame the story. Hopefully, your reviews will all be nice and friendly. If you want to ask me a question about the story, then please post it as a review, as I do not check my mail very often. Hope you all enjoy the story!

* * *

**

CLAN ALLEGIANCES

**THUNDERCLAN**

**Leader:**  
Dawnstar--A brownish shecat with black stripes and brown eyes  
**Apprentice: Spiritpaw**

**Deputy:**  
Bristlestorm--Large Ginger & Orange Tom With Brown Eyes  
**Apprentice: Crowpaw**

**Medicine Cat:**  
Littleflight--Small pale gray tom with white patches

**Warriors:**  
Milkfur--Pure white she-cat with ethereal blue eyes  
**Apprentice: Ripplepaw**  
Wolfsnow--Large white tom with soft emerald green eyes  
**Apprentice: Silentpaw**  
Sunfeather--Mixed-color she-cat with blue eyes  
Songfire--Beautiful flame-colored she-cat with deep hazel eyes  
**Apprentice: Lilypaw**

**Apprentices:**  
Crowpaw--Long legged sleek black tom with hazel(Amber/Pale green) eyes.  
Spiritpaw--Ginger tabby tom, with green eyes.  
Ripplepaw--Slender black she-cat with bright blue eyes  
Silentpaw--Black and white tom with green eyes  
Lilypaw--Lithe calico she-cat with shining blue eyes

**SHADOWCLAN**

**Leader:**  
Darkstar--Jet black tom with misted blue eyes  
**Apprentice: Cinderpaw**

**Deputy:**  
Smallclaw--Muscular jet black tom with emerald eyes  
**Apprentice: Ecilpsepaw**

**Medicine Cat:**  
Larkstorm--Sandy, tan dusty, pelt littered with pale, smokey gray blotches  
**Apprentice: Silkpaw**

**Warriors:**  
Lionfang--Muscular green-eyed black tom with white specks of hair  
**Apprentice: Lnyxpaw**  
Meadowsong--Light brown tabby with blue eyes  
**Apprentice: Angelpaw**  
Fernstorm--Light grey tabby with light blue eyes  
**Apprentice: Berrypaw**  
Fallentear--Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes  
Toxicdeath--Medium sized she-cat with silver eyes and ever unsheathed claws.

**Apprentices:**  
Lynxpaw--Medium length, white and tabby markings, green eyed Tom  
Angelpaw--Gorgeous golden she-cat with blue eyes  
Silkpaw--Golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
Cinderpaw--Tabby gray she-cat, with green eyes, and a scar on her nose  
Eclipsepaw--Small tom with white and black fur  
Berrypaw--Light brown and white she-cat with beautiful and unusual berry red eyes.

**Kits:**  
Sunkit--Black and white she-cat.

**WINDCLAN**

**Leader:**  
Severdstar--Black She-cat with missing toe and redish-brown belly fur.  
**Apprentice: Bulletpaw**

**Deputy:**  
Swiftscratch--Large tabby Tom with black stripes and looks like the late Tigerstar

**Medicine Cat:**  
Ashfall--Beautiful grey She-Cat with yellow-green eyes  
**Apprentice: Birchpaw**

**Warriors:**  
Sparrow--Dark brown tabby tom with beautiful deep gold eyes  
**Apprentice: Thistlepaw**  
Dreamflower--Beautiful white ginger she-cat with blue eyes  
**Apprentice: Autumnpaw**  
Darkheart--Black she-cat with a grey patch on her chest  
Raindance--Rather large, dark tabby tom with fierce amber eyes and unusual long claws  
**Apprentice: Honeypaw**

**Apprentices:**  
Birchpaw--Dark cinder colored she-cat with amber eyes.  
Thistlepaw--Brown-and-white tabby with golden eyes  
Bulletpaw--Wiry gray tom with pale green/teal eyes.  
Honeypaw--A light tan she-cat with sea green eyes.  
Autumnpaw--Beautiful white she-cat with tan tail and ears

**Queens:  
**Cedarshadow--Silver she-cat, with black tabby stripes, and light brown patches

**RIVERCLAN**

**Leader:**  
Swishstar--Ginger-and-white tabby tom; blue eyes.  
**Apprentice: Skypaw**

**Deputy:**  
Ravenwing--Small black she-cat  
**Apprentice: Dreampaw**

**Medicine Cat:**  
Trendilstep--Spotted brown she-cat with amber eyes  
**Apprentice: Tigerpaw**

**Warriors:**  
Crystalheart--Beautiful light golden cream fured she-cat with blue eyes  
**Apprentice: Robinpaw**

**Apprentices:**  
Robinpaw--Ginger, brown and red patched she-cat with bright green/blue eyes  
Skypaw--Tabby she-cat with white patches  
Dreampaw--Small white she-cat with blue eyes  
Tigerpaw--Dark ginger and white tom with copper colored eyes

**Kits:**  
Shadowkit--Silver Tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

**CATS OUTSIDE OF CLANS**

**Ayria--**A beautifull siamese she-cat with bright blue eyes.


End file.
